His Queen
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Gia is kidnapped by the Purple Dragons and given over the mercy of the Rat King. Will she be forced to be his queen, or will she be rescued before she can suffer at the hands of this deranged monster?


His Queen

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another one shot. This one will be Gia's perspective of what happened to her when she got taken by the Rat King and how Tony rescued her. I wanted to wait until I'd posted that particular chapter before writing this one shot. I hope that you all enjoy it. And if you're confused about what's going on, read chapter eighty six of Tales of a Pizza Delivery Boy entitled "Dragon's Revenge."

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and Gia Salini.

Summary: Gia is kidnapped by the Purple Dragons and given over the mercy of the Rat King. Will she be forced to be his queen, or will she be rescued before she can suffer at the hands of this deranged monster?

I never thought I'd get kidnapped by some weird guy who looked like a reject from a horror movie. It's just that you never think about those things when you're out minding your own business, but that's what happened to me. It all started after a study session at a friend's house. I had to leave to get to my shift at Antonio's when I ran into the Purple Dragons of all people. I thought I had escaped these idiots, but there they were.

"Hey, it's that chick who turned traitor," Fong said. "You know you still owe us for runnin' out on us. How about a second chance? You were a good Dragon, Gia."

"Fuck off!" I snapped. There was no way in hell I was gonna join those losers again.

"Looks like you need to learn a lesson," Fong said. "Boys, get her."

Sid and Tsoi grabbed me and carried me away. I struggled, but I couldn't get out of their grip no matter how hard I tried.

"Where are we gonna take her?" Sid asked.

"What about the docks?" suggested Tsoi.

"Nah, let's drown her in the sewers," said Fong. "She likes goin' down there so much, so it shouldn't be a bad death."

"Why would you want to kill me?" I asked them.

"Because no one leaves the Dragons," answered Fong. "You stay in for life until you die. You broke that rule, so now you have to die."

I tried to break free or at least find my phone to call the Turtles, but I couldn't get to it. We made our way into the sewers and began trekking through them. I kept hoping they'd go near the Lair or near where one of the Turtles would catch wind that I was there and find me, but there was no such luck. Just as they were contemplating where to throw me, a weird guy on a rat came through.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Fong.

"I am the Rat King," the guy said. "I am looking for someone to be my queen and to rule the world with me."

I figured the Dragons would shrug this guy off, but no such luck. They looked at each other and then back at the guy who called himself the Rat King.

"Well, she's a girl, so she'll do," said Fong. "You want her?"

"I think she'll do nicely," he replied.

I still struggled to break free, but the guys set me in front of the Rat King on his giant rat.

"Thank you, gentleman," he said. "I owe you a great debt, but now I must leave and return to my home." He gave a command to the rat who reared up and then galloped away like some deranged horse. I thought that maybe I could buck myself off of this guy, but there was no way I was going to get killed by falling off a giant rat.

When we arrived at the Lair of the Rat King, he took me off his rat and chained me up so I wouldn't escape. He stroked my hair and even sniffed it. He smelled horrible, and I had to turn away to avoid throwing up.

"You are such a beautiful woman," he said. "What is your name?"

I didn't answer him.

"No matter. I can read your thoughts." He looked into my eyes and then smiled. "Gia. Such a wonderful name for a queen."

"I'm not your queen!" I spat. "Let go of me!"

"But you will make a beautiful queen for my army." Before he could say anything more, I heard a voice yell, "Let her go!" I turned to see Tony standing there. What was he doing here?

"Ah, we have a visitor," the Rat King said. "Come to join my army, boy?"

"No, I've come to rescue my cousin," Tony replied. "Let her go." He drew out his butterfly swords. I knew he was a good fighter, but there was no way he could fight this guy.

"Tony, run!" I yelled. "Get out of here!"

"I won't leave you," he declared.

The Rat King laughed. "Your weapons are no match for me for I have the power of the mind, boy."

"No, but I have someone who can fight you," Tony retorted and gave a whistle. Then Dr. Rockwell came down and stood next to him.

The Rat King couldn't believe it but there wasn't much he could do. He tried to attack, but Rockwell blocked it and kept going at him. It was pretty cool to watch for a little while. Then Tony freed me from my chains.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I had to set you free," he answered.

I followed him, but we were blocked by two giant rats. They pinned us down as the Rat King gloated about no one being able to escape from him. Then we were saved by the Turtles who helped us get away. Leo was angry about Tony coming to rescue me, and Tony was mad that Leo never gave him a chance to prove himself, which is all he wanted. Rockwell begged Leo not to be too harsh on Tony because he had good intentions and even Raph admitted that Tony's plan was good. Leo relented and said that Tony could come on a patrol with them the next night, which made Tony happy. Then he ordered Donnie to take Rockwell home and for Tony and I to go home as well.

As we made our way home, I said, "You did great, Tony, but Leo's right that it was stupid."

He rounded on me. "And why do you think that? If it wasn't for me looking for the Purple Dragons and then seeking out Rockwell, you would be part of the Rat King's army by now."

"I know, and I'm glad you rescued me, Tony. I just keep thinking about how it could have gone wrong, you know? You can't save everybody."

"I know, but I wanted to prove myself to Leo so they would stop treating me like a kid."

"You ARE a kid, Tony, but despite that you've got some good skills. Leo sees that. He just doesn't want you to get hurt because he cares about you."

Tony nodded. "I get that, Gia. But at least they're gonna let me go on patrol. That should be awesome."

"As long as you do what Leo says, you should be fine," I said.

We went home and told Dad what had happened. He was glad I was okay, and I promised to make up for my missed shift tomorrow. He told Tony he could go on patrol with the Turtles, which made Tony happy. I could tell Tony just wanted to prove himself and show that he was good at doing stuff when he put his mind to it. I remember feeling that way myself, so I knew what he was going through. I just hoped he wouldn't do something stupid and make Leo mad. Even I knew better than to mess with the Turtles.

After dinner was over, I went to my room to do some homework. Then I lay on my bed and thought about what had happened to me. I was lucky that Tony had come when he did because I hated the thought of being the Rat King's queen. There was no way he was gonna come after me again and make me join him. I'd rather die than do that. I also worried about the Dragons and if they would try to kill me again. I made a mental note to talk to Leo about it tomorrow during practice. I'm sure they would set up a security detail to make sure that nothing happened to me, and I hoped that maybe Raph would be the one to protect me. Yeah, I think he would. He would do anything to make sure I was safe and sound. With that last thought in my head, I settled to sleep and dreamed about spending time with Raph on a sunny beach.

The End

A/N: So that's the end of that little tale. I just had to get this story out before I lost the idea. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
